Jagged
by Zeus on the Loose
Summary: "Yes, of course I trust you, Lily. Wait. You didn't answer my question. Can you really do this?" She made no reply, but pushed him into a hard wooden chair. He peered up at her from under dark eyebrows. "Lils..." he said in a warning tone. {Drabble}


First of all, you should all check out the forum "Everything Snily." It's a place for anyone who likes Snape/Lily pairings. forum/Everything-Snily/138874/

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this?" Severus asked nervously.

"Trust me," said the young, redheaded woman before him. She pressed her soft, warm palm against his sallow cheek. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I trust you, Lily. Wait. You didn't answer my question. Can you really do this?" She made no reply, but pushed him into a hard wooden chair. He peered up at her from under dark eyebrows. "Lils..." he said in a warning tone.

"How hard can it be?" She flashed him a brilliant white smile.

"How hard can it be?! Lily!"

"Just let me try, okay, Sev? If it doesn't turn out, I'll pay that witch down the street to fix it."

Severus gave a sigh of acquiescence. "Fine. Have your way with it. But remind me again, why aren't you using your wand? You were head girl. Why don't you know a spell for this?"

"I like to try new things, Sev," she winked at him, twirling an auburn curl around her pointer finger. Severus felt his heart flutter, but brushed the feeling away quickly.

"And I'm to risk my neck—quite literally—for the sake of you trying new things?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't understand why you have to use two knives."

"Severus. They're not knives. They're scissors."

"Which is just a fancy way of saying knives."

"Oh, Sev," Lily rolled her eyes, but nonetheless bent over and kissed him softly. "Are you ready?" she whispered into his lips, her taste warm and fresh on his mouth.

"Yes," he murmured.

"Okay." She straightened and took her place behind him. She held the scissors poised. Gently she pulled his midnight black locks into her hand. A shiver rand down Severus' spine as her fingers brushed the back of his neck. "Keep still now, sweetheart," Lily breathed. There was a metallic swishing sound, and a strand of dark, oily hair fell to the floor. "I told you this wouldn't be hard," she whispered into Severus' ear, starting his heart pounding. It was crazy the effect she had on him. So much so that sometimes he wondered that she was not slipping love potion into his food. He drew in a jagged breath as more hair fell like pitch black snow. Slowly he let the air out of his lungs, trying to calm himself, but quickly pulled it back in when her hand grazed his high cheek bone.

"There we go," she said, almost shakily, and a crooked half smile crawled across Severus' thin face as he realized that her breathing was irregular, too. He was tense, but oddly at ease with the vibrant, redheaded woman standing behind him. Passion coursed through his veins. Unable to contain himself any longer, Severus whipped around and grabbed Lily, kissing her violently. The silver scissors fell from her hand and clattered to the floor. Their mouths met again and again. His long lean arms pulled her closer, but Lily pushed away from his embrace.

"Sev," she chided. "I'm not finished yet." Then she laughed. "You look like Raggedy Anne."

"Raggedy Anne?"

"Nevermind," Lily chuckled. "Muggle thing." She bent at the waist and retrieved her scissors from the maple floor. She had sworn that the maple would make the room feel warmer. Severus didn't understand how one tree could make warmer wood than another, but of course he had conceded.

"Just a little longer," Lily said, resuming her snipping. She attempted to concentrate on the task before her, but she had suddenly become aware of a need to be as close to him as possible. "There. Done."

She pulled her wand from a pocket, and with a swish, the scissors were transformed into a gleaming mirror. She handed it to Severus, who stared into the looking glass silently. He was not concentrating on his jagged hair, but rather a pink smudge of lipstick slightly to the left of his lips.

"It's not my best work…" Lily tried to fill the silence. "I'll have that witch down the street come fix it up."

"No," Severus said abruptly. "It's perfect."

"But it's so uneven and jagged-y!" insisted Lily.

"Jagged and perfect," Severus smiled up at her. "I love you."

* * *

This was written for Gamma Orionis' OTP Challenge, using the prompt "jagged."

If you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it… review anyways! :o)


End file.
